Bad Day
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Everyone has bad days sometimes.
1. George's bad day

Disclaimer: don't own

It was a bad day from the start. Elliot and George had drove to work, only for their car to break down on the way, and then the crimes they dealt with had been some of the worst they'd dealt with in a long time. The day went by slowly, and George and Elliot could only steal the occasional glance at each other and say wordlessly, "Just a while longer." Halfway through their shift, George was called in to evaluate a perpetrator to see if his psych defense would hold up in court.

Something he said set the perpetrator off. He lunged and punched George's stomach and he fell, gasping, trying to get the air back in his lungs. The suspect picked up a chair and he tried to move but his body refused to cooperate and the chair hit his chest, making him yell in pain. His head swam and he tried to fight back, to no avail.

Suddenly Elliot was there, screaming his anger and fighting the suspect. The suspect landed several hard punches on Elliot's face, and several kicks to his legs, but Elliot didn't even seem to notice. Finally the perpetrator was subdued and Elliot sat next to George. He lifted George's shirt gently and touched his ribs, checking for breaks. His eyes watered and he moaned with each touch. Elliot placed his hand on his shoulder.

Cragen called an ambulance for him. X-rays confirmed he'd broken two ribs and he was given painkillers. He was discharged after an hour.

"Want to go home?" Elliot asked as he helped George change out of the hospital gown and into his normal clothes. The painkillers hadn't kicked in yet and it hurt to move much.

"I need to- Ow." He gasped as his side throbbed for a moment.

"I need to get my bag from work." He finished. Elliot nodded before kissing him. Eventually they arrived at the precinct. George walked slowly, the motions awkward because of his sides being bandaged tightly. Elliot kept an arm around his waist to support him as he walked.

They grabbed George's bag and Elliot gave George a look.

"You should lie in the crib a moment. You look like you need it." George nodded.

"Ok. I'll just take a quick breather." They walked to the bunks and sat down on a bottom bunk. Elliot helped George lay down.

"Oh, god." He groaned, half from pain and half from relief. Elliot laid down next to him. He lifted George's shirt up and kissed over the bandage. He started crying as he hugged George.

"Hey, it's ok El." George murmured.

"No, it's not." Elliot said. "I should have stopped him sooner. And I should be comforting you better right now."

"You are, just by being here with me." George reassured him. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Painkillers are kicking in." He murmured.

Elliot moved George's shirt back down and wrapped his arms around him. George set his head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Love you Elliot."

"Love you too George." He murmured in George's ear as George fell asleep.

"Where are Elliot and the doc?" Don Cragen asked as he stepped in the squad room. "I called their home and they aren't there and they aren't answering their cell phones." Olivia Benson shrugged.

"I think Elliot was helping the doc to the crib. Let's go check." They walked over. Olivia opened the door and smiled.

"Aw… isn't that sweet."

"What?" Cragen asked. He looked in and smiled as he saw Elliot and George, sleeping, arms around each other in a loving embrace.

"Let's let them sleep." He said as he quietly walked in the room. He took their shoes off and placed an extra blanket on them.

"That's something I wouldn't have expected from them." Cragen whispered to Olivia as they walked away. "I would never have thought they'd be very public with displays of affection."

Olivia laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but sometimes you can't wait to comfort someone."


	2. Elliot's bad day

Disclaimer: don't own

Elliot sighed in frustration. He'd had a horrendous day. Most of the victims that day had been children for some reason, and that was difficult. Then George had been called in on FBI business and they hadn't even been able to meet up for lunch. He was in knots by the time he got off of work. He slammed his locker angrily and walked back to the squad room. A suspect who was being released suddenly grabbed a rookie's gun and pointed it at Elliot, angry that Elliot had arrested him in the first place. Elliot managed to talk him down but he was still shaken.

George stood in the doorway.

"I was getting worried about you. What happened?" He asked when he saw the look on Elliot's face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Elliot." Elliot walked in and sat down, gesturing George to sit next to him. George did.

"Was it that case from yesterday?"

"No." George cupped his face in his hands and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

"Please tell me. I know it's hard but you can't do this alone."

"Fine. A suspect grabbed a gun and pointed it at me before I was able to talk him out of it." George hugged him gently.

"It'll be ok Elliot. You're safe." Elliot sighed.

"I feel safe now." He said as he pulled George into his lap. He gave a tiny chuckle. "You're like a life sized teddy bear." George didn't respond. He just kept his arms wrapped around Elliot.

Elliot rested his chin comfortably on George's head. "I love you."

"You too. Tomorrow will be better."

"Thanks George."

"Yeah. No problem." George said as he leaned up for another kiss.


End file.
